Welcome to my world
by May La Nee
Summary: I have been told people really get to know each other when they live together, so I decided to put all the Harry Potter characters in my house. Rated M to be safe; contains male/male relationships
1. Introduction

Chapter 0: Introduction

**Chapter 0****: Introduction**

I decided I don't need to think of a reason for all Harry Potter characters to randomly appear in an abandoned house in the Netherlands.

So I won't. It just is the way it is.

Now, some notes;

First of all: I FAIL when it comes to thinking of titles. They're either catchy and non-related, or lame but fitting.

So… Please forgive me if the title doesn't cover the topic, or if it got your hopes up too far. :s

Second: I wrote this because people have told me that you really get to know someone when you live in the same house as them. And since I love developing characters into the way I want them, I figured this would be a good way to do it.

Third: The house the characters are in is in fact my house. :D I will be changing it a little bit so it's easier to understand, but I based it off the house I live in right now.

Fourth: I don't know where I'm going with this fic, and it could very well go on forever. If you have any ideas for it you could suggest them in a review (or on MSN, gaia, youtube); I might just use it. nn

Fifth: I only read the first four HP books, and I've seen the first five movies. People have told me a lot about the upcoming events, but I haven't actually read them so my characters are very likely to be different from the ones in the books.

Sixth: In this fanfic I will be changing points of view rather often. I intend to write it in first-person, only the first person itself will change each chapter. I may however decide to be an all-knowing narrator every now and then; I haven't quite decided yet.


	2. Chapter One Percy Perfection

Chapter 0: Introduction

**Chapter One: ****Perfect presence, Percy's point of view.**

He's just perfect. Everything about him. The way he smiles when we watch his favourite show, the way he refuses to do any chores that could get his hands dirty, the way he rolls over in his sleep, the way he sometimes accidentally shows me the two little dimples in his lower back, the way he packs the dishwasher, the way he smells when he comes out of the shower, the way he can make a joke about anything, the way he says the truth in a sarcastic tone to try and confuse me, the way he tries to hide how much he's feeling homesick, the way he talks to the mirror, the monitor of the computer and pretty much everything that happens to be around when he feels like talking, and all the other things about him I just can't find words for.

You probably can't imagine what it's like to have somebody so close to you who is so perfect. Let me tell you: It makes you feel terribly insignificant. As if you're bothering them with your mere presence, and they try really hard not to let you notice. Unintentionally, because they don't _really_ know how you feel about them. And you don't want to tell them. Of _course_ you don't want to tell them; things would become mutually awkward. And they're awkward enough when it's just _you._ Looking forward to see them, hear them, smell them, feel them, taste them in a way, and allow their entire being to overwhelm you like a wave of thick dreams…

Never being _able_ to tell them… The words always freeze in your throat on the way out. Like a lump. And this incapability… This self-induced censor… It brings tears to your eyes; tears you apart inside.

By now, the butterflies in my abdomen have tied up my intestines so tightly I don't think I will ever be able to feel good without him around me, making them sparkle with whatever he does.

I haven't told him about this though. I'm not planning to, either. I'm sure he won't appreciate it. It obviously isn't mutual. He just 'tolerates' me because I give in to him and his laziness over and over again, which pretty much means I do most things around the house. And refill his glass when we watch television.

Once, I almost 'had' him. We were watching television on the same couch, and he had finished a bottle of whine on his own within two hours. He was so drowsy he nearly fell asleep… with his head in my lap.

It was one of our first nights here, so ever since then I insist on staying up with him in the weekends to watch South Park in the hope something _more_ will happen. Ridiculous, I know, but he loves that show and I love him so why not?

And Gods; I wanted him so badly! I could feel my arousal build higher every second I spent in the same room as him, 'pitching' every now and then when we accidentally touched.

'Hand work' offered temporary relief, but seeing him again after made the heat build up starting where it left off before.

I was terrified of ruining the relationship we had, even though it was barely different from the relationship he seemed to have with his bodybuilder-friends. Even though I was slightly more treated like a servant.

Yes, he commanded me around. But I didn't mind; it was almost as if I could add to his happiness, be _part_ of his happiness, simply by doing as he told me with the greatest dedication.

Of course I realized I was being taken advantage of, but you know... He thanked me. That's a lot more than most of my siblings would; just a simple 'thanks'.

He _did_ thank me. He actually looked me straight in the eyes when he did, so I could often feel a blush creep up my face. I suspect he did it only to see that blush… But I didn't mind because it made him grin in a way I could almost refer to as 'flattered'.

When I do something for him in the 'early' morning (at about 11AM) he sounds sleepy when he thanks me. Once, when I was about to refill his glass with milk, he reached for the carton at the same time and our hands brushed over one another. It was an awkward moment, both of us realized it… Especially because neither of us pulled our hands back until after a second. It was a moment I will remember for as long as I live, for his skin was so comfortably warm from sleeping my life flashed by me as if I was about to go to heaven.

And then… when our hands parted… when he picked up his biscuit… and I lifted the carton to fill our glasses… He thanked me.

He frowned shortly after, because he, too, realized he wasn't making a lot of sense by choosing this moment to thank me, and I could detect a trace of embarrassment in his expression.

He doesn't like to watch television alone. Actually he doesn't seem to want to do _anything_ alone, since he keeps checking if I'm still there. I'm not allowed to talk much around him though, especially not in the mornings. He gradually wakes up during the day, and by the time I'm starting to prefer things to be quieter, he's as 'loud' as I am in the mornings.

The most peculiar thing about him is his ability to feel what I'm thinking.

Every time some of his hair is even slightly out of place, would have barely had the time to rest my eyes on it or he would put it right.

Whenever I start wondering if he is thirsty, he just opened his mouth to ask me if I wanted to get him a drink.

At times at night when I got to the point where I seriously considered putting off the television and going to bed whether he was or not, he would yawn and tell me it was "just about bedtime."

Of course, I considered the possibility that **I **was the one 'reading' **him** rather than vice versa, but it seemed too unlikely. I had no talent of interpreting initiations of actions on even my family members, who I knew all my life; then how could I possibly be able to sense his?

Unless of course… I'm afraid to even think it…. Unless we are meant to be. Soul mates. Made for each other. But... nah; that's a ridiculous thought. I shouldn't get my hopes up with him; he will drill them right back in the ground if he feels like it.

Because he is a brat. It's almost as if it's connected to his name; Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

I'm totally in love with Draco Malfoy. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? _Draco Malfoy_… Kind of like honey; Draco…

"_Draco…" _I often whisper his name just to taste the sound of it, and then try to imagine what it would be like to feel him on my lips. Any part of him.

This one time, I believe it was last Monday, I was saying it. I thought he was in the shower, but he had just gotten out of there. Just when I licked my lips to try to taste his name, I could smell him, the scent he always had when he just had a shower. I thought it was my imagination; I never realized he was right behind me. Not until he spoke.

"What is it?"

I froze, and I could feel my face burn with shame. "Er…"

"Why are you blushing?"

Oh. So my neck was red too. Great.

I slowly turned around, desperately trying to think of a witty way to reply that would leave him speechless.

He looked at me; glared at me, straight into my eyes, and waited for my reply. His arms were crossed; he was impatient.

"Er… I…" Come _on,_ Percy! You can think of something to say!? But he smelled so good… _So_ good… I swallowed, trying to hold back the words that tried to come out and flutter over him, flatter him, intend to make him mine and embarrass me to the bone.

His hair was towel dry, and a forgotten drop of water slid down his neck, right behind his ear, and disappeared in his shirt.

Without realizing it I stepped forward, so close to him I could feel his warmth.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a semi-annoyed tone, un-crossing his arms and getting ready to defend himself in case necessary.

"I want you," I managed to say, in an awkwardly shaky voice.

I didn't realized I said this until I saw a blush creep up his face, too. I hadn't seen him blush before… It was a most adorable shade of pink on his cheeks and on the top of his ears. I wanted to touch it so badly I could barely contain myself; -luckily?- embarrassment and insecurity restrained me. Then he replied to my unrestrained exclamation in a way I wouldn't have dared to dream of;

"Oh really, now…?" he said, grinning, as if it was a joke. He then placed his hands on the kitchen counter, shoved our breakfast plates in the sink so one of them broke and sat on the counter, spreading his legs enough for me to stand in between them. I gasped slightly and looked at him as if he was made of candy. I so wondered what he would taste like…

I decided to take advantage of the situation; he had pretty much offered himself to me, hadn't he? If he would be shocked, disgusted or angry I could always tell him I misunderstood.

Oh, I was 200 willing to risk a very painful and awkward moment if I could only taste him. No matter what he tasted like, it would be worth it.

I stepped forward, stood between his legs, my 'pitch' -this is rather embarrassing- touching the edge of the counter. It made me shudder, and before I realized it my lips were on his.

He tasted of… I don't know _what_ it was, but it was exactly as I expected and yet far, far better.

I could feel him tense up for a moment, but I wasn't quite ready to let this opportunity slip away. I told myself I was allowed to continue until he pushed me away… which he did not. In fact, after about a second he relaxed, and much to my surprise and arousal answered the kiss with more passion than I expected from him.

All right then; if he had no objections, I might as well continue until he _did_.

I placed my hands on his hips, and slid him a little bit closer to me.

He parted his lips slightly and slid his upper lip right below mine, making it tingle in a way that made me gasp. Before giving me a chance to continue or even catch my breath, his tongue stroked my upper lip and before I knew it, it stroked _my_ tongue.

I had no idea he was so… Aroused. I mean... He seemed about as sexually frustrated as I was. I didn't mind; Gods no! This was like my sweetest dream coming true!

He wrapped his arms over my shoulders and put his legs closer around me, intensifying the kiss and making my legs shiver. My legs wanted to do far more than shiver though… And doing the counter didn't seem like a good idea.

I wasn't going to last long; I could tell. Would he feel the same? Did it matter? How far was he willing to go? Did I really care!?

I had to admit to myself I did; my main goal in life ever since we were here together was to please him.


	3. Chapter Two Draco Disappointment

**Chapter Two: ****Disappointment, Draco's point of view**

I had not really expected him to do what I expected him to do, if that makes sense.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with his response. He was nice, sure, and he was fun to mess with, but… Even though I did notice his exaggerated interest in my wellbeing I hadn't expected it to ever come to this point. Especially since my feelings for him were... Absent.

We got along. That was it. And now… Parting would hurt him severely, I could see it in his eyes because they were closed. He seemed so desperately careful… I couldn't deny him. And physically I didn't want to.

Just making a point here: I'm not gay. Definitely not. I was bored; that's it. _Really_ bored, and I hadn't seen Pansy in weeks (she can do miracles with her mouth, I swear)

It was a physical thing.

Plus, if I were gay, my Father would probably disown me and kick me out of the house if he knew. So… I'm not gay.

Doubt I'm 'straight' either, because I don't believe in a thing called 'love'.

When people mention the butterflies in their abdomen, it's queasiness or nervousness rather than love. Just think about it. I mean… If _that's_ love, then I'm in love with my Father's punishments, important guests and speeches and the like.

And I'm _not_ in denial or anything. It simply is the way it is.

ANYWAY: He was trying really hard. But he was too gentle, _far_ too gentle in my opinion. I tried to push him further, provoke him into something that would actually leave an impression on me, both physically and emotionally, but he remained soft, mushy and cheesy in behaviour.

It didn't feel like he wanted me. Not really. Okay he did want me, but not in the way I wanted him to want me.

I wonder why I keep falling back to describing feelings and thoughts rather than actions... I think too much. I'm the only one who thinks that about me, but I do. You can tell, can't you? Describing far too much non-tangible things… This is why I need so much help with my homework. I should try to focus. Right; focus.

We were on the double bed, in what we think is the parental bedroom. The sheets are white and light blue, the ceiling is white and boring, and Percy's red fro was bothering me as was the rest of him.

He stroked me all over, far too patiently;

He kissed me far too restrained;

He held me not longingly enough and he said my name with so little passion and so much fluffy romance floating in his voice I simply couldn't stand it any more. My excitement had faded before we reached the bedroom.

"Hey... know what?" I started, when he gazed into my eyes like people do in cheap paperback novels. He seemed so full of expectations, so thoroughly happy... I couldn't help but enjoy crushing it down. He'd get over it, right? "You can stop now." I said it with a weird dorky smile, wondering what his reaction would be. I didn't quite have he nerve to say it bluntly and harshly; I didn't want to crush him that much.

"s-Stop?"

"Yes, I can tell this isn't what I want."

"w-Why?"

"You're stuttering." He wasn't going to cry now, was he?

"Why do you want me to stop..? You don't… Is there so-something wrong with me?" His voice broke at the beginning of that sentence.

"Not really I suppose; you're just not my type." I licked my lips. Would he cry? What would he look like when he cried? Or sound like? Some people cried really, really weird. I knew I'd feel guilty if he did, but at the same time I was _so_ curious… I guessed his mouth would be his upside-down grimace, his face would become red, his eyes would be like small watery bows and he would make very loud, high wails. I wasn't going to find out though, not now.

"Er… So… " he started, as I put my shirt back on and stood up. "I'm leaving," I clarified in case he didn't notice, "No big deal, I'll be around."

"n-No big…Er…"

Poor fellow; he was dumbstruck. "Ah come on Weasley, get over me. Want coffee?"

He nodded with big, watery eyes, and I paced out of the room, sighing in relief the moment he was out of hearing range.

How could anyone be so pathetic in bed? Hell, he got me so bored I nearly started talking! Not like talking on its own is so bad, but he made me want to mention the weather was nice.

I went through the narrow hallway, kicked the pile of sneakers aside even though they weren't exactly in my way, and went into the kitchen to get some coffee for the both of us. I just put two pads in the Senseo-thing, the coffee machine that's pretty much the best thing Muggles ever made, when the ginger cat I named Weasel came up and started meowing. She was very, very vocal, more vocal than any cat I ever 'met' in my life. (Do you even meet cats? Whatever.) "What is it, ginger?" I asked it, getting huge brown blinking eyes as a reply. "OH! Your food!" The slightly chubbier turtleback cat appeared from around the corner when I said that magic word, and rubbed her head against my leg. "Okay, fat ass... Gimme a minute…" The coffee machine started splurting coffee, and when I was about to turn around to get the smelly cat food I realized I didn't actually put any cups under it. Crap. I smashed the button but of course, it didn't actually stop immediately so I pulled out the plug. Coffee kept leaking, but at least I… I mean _it_ didn't flood the counter.

I went into the… what was it? It was the room the kitchen, the living room and the hallway had a door to, that had the stairs in it, and a table with four chairs, where we ate most of their meals, _and_ that had a door that could get you to the backyard. What in the _world_ do you call room like that?

"Oh, what a dilemma, …" I mumbled, as I went to the cupboard to get two cups. Just when I was back in the kitchen and got that bloody coffee machine to work again, I tried to focus on any high, wailing cries coming from the bedroom. I was so focussed, SO focussed I could hear pretty much everything. No cries, though, just rustling of sheets,…

Suddenly there was a very loud noise, that startled me so I jumped to turn and look what it was, hitting over the cups and getting bloody hot –fresh!- coffee over my hand. "Fuck!"

Whatever the hell just fell on and off the table, it probably heard me. And if not, I probably _did_ hear one of the cups roll off the kitchen counter and break on the floor. I heard grumbling, footsteps, -Percy entered the kitchen to see what was going on- and then a girl's voice… "Malfoy?"

Oh crap no... Not... I blinked twice before I returned the favour of exclaiming the name of who was in front of me, and it came out as was quite the disappointed drawl; "Granger…?"


	4. Chapter 3 Hermione BBQ

**Chapter Three: How it is, Hermione's point of view.**

The weather is amazing today.

I found a bikini in one of the drawers in the bedroom to the right, and even though it's a little big for me, I decided I could walk around in it. I really don't mind it's not very flattering on me… As long as 'Draco' doesn't try to pull it off me. I don't have to fear Percy though; he just… It wouldn't cross his mind; I'd put all my money on that.

About 'Draco'… Well.. Since we came in, we nearly instantly went over on a first-name basis, since we were going to be together for a while. He said -and I'm quoting him on this-; "we should make ourselves and each other as comfortable as possible." So we're on first-name basis now (when he feels like it).

* * *

Earlier this afternoon, I needed someone to rub in my back; I was set on indeed making myself comfortable, and getting a sunburn didn't quite fit in that plan. Percy was busy making us sandwiches and I don't know what the hell Draco was doing, so I asked Percy if he would be done soon and got in the sun, just getting my towel and book ready and getting comfortable.

"Lay down; I'll be right with you," I heard from the kitchen, and smiled at how sincere he always was in everything. I could hear by the other sounds coming from there, he was indeed rushing to get to me.

So I sat in the sun, unable to prevent from smiling broadly, and started rubbing the tanning lotion over my arms when I thought of Ron and Harry. They were probably worried sick by now…

Ron had enough to worry about when it was just Percy missing, even though they didn't always get along. And all of Slytherin seemed to be mourning since the day an article appeared in the Daily Prophet about Lucius Malfoy promising a monetary reward (so high it might be appealing to millionaires) to whoever found Draco alive and healthy.

I haven't told the boys about this yet… I don't want them to worry, since we really can't do anything.

I lay down and rolled over on my belly, so when Percy was ready he could do my back. Unbelievable... Entire Hogwarts and my parents are looking for me, and I'm here getting a bloody tan. The sun was warm. And the cat purred. And the bugs flew by and left me alone. And the breeze cooled me down. And then… _Hands._ On my shoulder blades. Warm hands, rubbing out… tanning lotion, I do hope. Yes, the smell indicated nothing else. But this wasn't Percy, because Percy would _never_ find the cheek to sit down on my butt the way Draco just did.

…

It _was_ Draco, right? I peeked over my shoulder, nerves settling after being startled so badly, and did indeed recognise him on top of me. "I do expect you to return the favour, Granger," he said, as he was casually giving me the best backrub I ever had. Not like I had so many, but still… This one definitely stood out.

I relaxed again; "Hmn… I thought you hated me." It was out before I knew it. Would he play some nasty trick on me now? It would be easy, since I was on my belly and… Did he just open the bikini top!? What a _nerve_ he had! "Hey! I never said you ha-"

I just _knew_ he was grinning right now; "The only thing about you I don't hate is your appearance. A white line running over your back might change that."

What the hell… He was completely mental, wasn't he?

"What? Would you rather have a white line on your back?"

I sighed, and tried to relax again; he certainly knew how to startle me. "No, it's alright."

When he was done I indeed found myself crazy enough to return the favour(after closing the bikini top), awkward as it was to touch him like that, and after that we both got comfortable on our towels and that was that.

* * *

I've been laying here for about two hours now. I'm reading 'the killjoy', by Anne Fine. It's about a professor who falls in love with a student of his, and then goes mental. It was one of the five English books I could find in this house, and I'm glad it's as good as I expected it to be.

One of the cats, the chubby turtleback one, is laying next to me. Percy is barbequing, and Draco is fact laying in the sun as well. I think he fell asleep now; he is breathing that way.

Draco has _such_ dreadful remarks and pranks sometimes that I can barely believe I just thought this, but really; he's not all that bad. In fact, he's nearly better company than Percy.

Percy is a lot nicer and _far_ more polite, but he is always serious and even I'm starting to think he's kind of boring. I used to try to talk to Percy a lot, just to prevent awkward silences, but I had to drag every single word out of him. He never said more than what was asked of him, and when he did, it was related to his job at the ministry or Mr. Crouch himself.

I hate to admit this, but I was starting to understand why his brothers were so often annoyed with him.

Draco on the other hand… wasn't nice. At all, let's just get that straight. I don't actually like him, but... He's just… Sure, he was good looking, but he was _so_ aware of it that it made him ugly. I don't know how to explain, but… Even though I don't like him, I like him.

* * *

"How do I know these are done?" Percy asked, clumsily flipping over some meat. I knew that if he had his wand he would probably do a far better job, but we had no such luxury here. Our wands didn't join us here. Neither did the book I was reading in the library the moment I came here. I wonder if we'd ever get out of here, but... No, I shouldn't think of that now. We were healthy, just a bit deprived of magic.

Anyway. I looked up; I didn't know the first thing about barbequing, which is why I made the salad and set the table.  
Draco rolled over and grunted in annoyance when a car with _loud_ music passed over the road right outside the bushes that marked the end of the backyard.  
"Draco, when is the meat done?" I asked carefully, and to my amazement got a reply other than 'lemme sleep'.  
"You know when it's black…?" Draco replied to Percy before yawning because he knew I wasn't the one barbequing. Percy replied with an 'hm-hmn..?"  
Draco sighed; "That's when you're too late."  
"Very funny," Percy looked so sincerely disappointed at the useless answer I couldn't help but giggle a bit. But when I saw Draco's victorious grin at the sound of it, I stopped immediately.

* * *

When I fell in, Draco just managed to have burned his hand with fresh coffee, and Percy came running in while putting his clothes on. I had no idea what the hell was going on, and neither did they. So after explaining all they know about this place, (from how the coffee machine works to that you can only go outside when you don't intend to leave) they decided it was my turn to cook. They pretty much accepted me around since then. I really do wonder what it was like before I came though, because the two of them are so awkward together I have no idea how they managed for so long.

* * *

After we finished the meal Percy and I prepared with so much trouble we had ice cream (that came straight from the freezer.)

"This is _definitely_ the best part of this meal," Draco commented, even though he knew bloody well Percy and I tried our very best on everything _but_ the ice cream. I glanced over at Percy, since he always seemed very sensitive to Draco's comments, regardless of whether they were sincere or not… He seemed genuinely hurt.

* * *

After dinner both Percy and I made our way to the kitchen to do the dishes since Draco was hell to cooperate with. Astonishing enough I found he did a very good job cleaning things, but he insisted on having it done his way. Since neither Percy nor I are mindless slaves, we silently decided it was better to leave Draco in the sun for a bit while we did all the work.

Suddenly there was a yell from the backyard. I didn't pay too much attention to it; what could have possibly happened to Draco anyway? Percy looked at me in disbelief.  
"I bet some bird pooped on him," I said calmly, appreciating the mental image. Draco ducked away every time that 'bloody' pigeon flew over, and it wouldn't be very surprising if it finally did what Draco feared most.  
Percy shook his head before rushing to the door. I looked at him, but didn't bother going after him. When Percy reached the door and carefully peeked outside to see what was going on with Draco, he stated something I didn't even consider a possibility; "Someone else came in…"  
Curiously I joined him, spying on Draco and our new 'room mate'.  
Draco and the new person, a man I hadn't seen before, were sitting on Draco's towel, apparently having a conversation. The man must have had no intention of leaving, because otherwise he couldn't be there, right? Or... Maybe it wasn't someone we knew at all? Maybe it was a neighbour? "Who is that?" I asked Percy, who seemed rather shocked.  
"Draco's lip is bleeding," he answered, so I repeated the question. "Oh, that's erm... Barty Crouch _junior_." The emphasis on 'junior' made me smile; Percy talked about Mr. Crouch as if he was the embodiment of a god, so there was a distinct difference between him and his son. "Wait, wasn't he a-"

"A Death Eater, yes." Percy finished for me, and now I understood why he didn't go outside.

* * *

**Author's whining;**

I wanna give a huge thank-you to Haco, Same-Old-Anti-Faerytale, PistGurl, AWhiteRose88, cranterny and Wiccan98 for reading this! If I wouldn't have had so many readers I would have probably quit after chapter one.

If you have any comments on this whatsoever, please give me a review. It's more likely that I'll remember you reviewed if you do it through fanfictionDOTnet. Thanks a lot! Please keep reading! x3;


	5. Chapter Four Barty Mud

**Chapter ****Four: Looks like mud to me, Barty's point of view.**

One minute you're sitting down for an early dinner, next you fall out of thin air and find yourself to be in some backyard. Next to Draco Malfoy, the Lost Boy. Heh. I sneaked up on him. _Sleeping, he's sleeping. Good._ "Stay asleep." _Closer;_ "shh…" _Don't allow shadow to cover his face...Hmnh, his lips are dry…_ "…very dry." I reached out for his lips and waited for a moment to feel his breath on my fingertips… and then I tore that bit of dry skin right off.

He shot up and opened his eyes just in time to see me eat that bit of skin_. Hm…Sweet, very sweet._ After I swallowed and looked into his eyes, I realised he must have just screamed. I didn't actually hear it. _Hm…_ He _did_ scream, because I could hear something fade as he closed his mouth before licking his lower lip. He seemed scared.

"Your father is looking for you," I said, expectation in my voice. How would he respond? Did he run away as I thought? Probably, otherwise he wouldn't be working on his tan right now, right? _In his boxers in the backyard... No wand...Eh…__**What!?**_ "Where's my wand!?" I shouted the question in his face before even allowing him to reply to the former.

"You nervous?" he asked in reply, looking at me as if I was some sort of freak. He did make some place on his towel for me.

"No'm wondering where you put _my__** wand**_." I sat down next to him without getting my eyes off of him; his lip was bleeding and made me lick my own.

"I -don't- have it!" He was very defensive... _He's_ the one who was nervous, really. "I don't have my own, either. I don't know how we got here, but we're here without wands and we have to make the best of it." He stroked some blood on his finger and licked it off. "He really looking for me?"

I laughed out; "He reached the point where he's asking for your 'safe return' in Muggle newspapers."

"He did!?"

"Nah; it's more like begging."

"Oh…"

"You miss your momsy 'n popsicle then?"

"_What!?_"

"Your parents, blondie..." He looked at me as if the word 'blondie' threatened him.

"Their sanity would be welcome, yes. These people are contagious…" He seemed to weigh his words carefully; he really was nervous.'s Even more obvious when he changed the topic; "…did you have dinner yet?"

"No, but _you_ just had dessert, didn't you?" He gave me a confused look; "Your lip tasted like it."

He grinned at me -nervously- and got up. "I can have that Weasel make you some."

"Tell him he delivers… Or no…" I lay down and rested on my elbows; "Tell WhatsHerFace she delivers." I wink at him, and he rushes to get up; "Mudblood."

"Yeah," I give him an encouraging nod; "Mudblood."

Soon after, the Mudblood indeed delivered. "What's with the bathrobe?"

"I feel uncomfortable going out in bikini." She offers me the plate;… I don't take it quite yet. "…because it's becoming chilly."

I take off my shirt because… moments are _so. much. more._ fun when they're awkward.

Now I do take the plate; "Want to sit on my lap, sweetheart?"

"No!"

"You leaking?"

"What!? I…" She seemed _so_ frustrated and yet _so_ focussed on remaining polite that she was nothing less than hilarious. Less than a second later she turned around and retreated.

Draco and her bumped shoulders in the doorway; he added a t-shirt to his outfit that I considered rather out of place, and he was holding some silly flowery mug with…coffee. Definitely. Because some of it was on his shirt now.

I stared at the stain, hoping to make him so uncomfortable he would put the bloody shirt off. It made him uncomfortable alright; "Got a problem with it?"

"Certainly." I licked my lips, and then focussed my eyes on his; was he still bleeding? "Sit down." Oh, he's sitting already.

"There are a lot of mosquitoes here; might want to put that back on."

"You friends with Weasel and Mudblood?"

That surprised him; "No, er… I mean, I wasn't actually fighting with them because they were the only company, but…"

"Liar." He's afraid of me, isn't he? _It's such a waste he's wearing that shirt… His skin will lose that sun-warmth rapidly._ Before giving him a chance to reply I decided to give him a chance to fix this mistake; "Show me around."

"The garden only? Or would you like inside as well?"

"Hm…show me around until I find something suitable."

"Suitable for what?" He got up, and I kind of wanted to tear his shirt off. _Why the hell not._

He seemed shocked, but I permitted myself an expression so innocent it was angelic as I got up and answered him. "Why d-" "To make you prove you're not too friendly with them."

He seemed concerned now, but he did guide me around the house first. There wasn't much to say, and it was a one-minute walk so there was no time for a real conversation. He told me what the rooms were we could see through the windows, and when we passed the garage door, I saw a small shed in front of us, with in front of that… "This is perfect."

"It's a container with twigs and leftovers." "I can tell…" I was close enough to touch the thing now, and leaned in to study some of the maggots on the lid. It wasn't closed because some of the twigs in it were too tall; I opened it completely and grinned even broader when the scent hit me in the face; "There's cat shit in it too, from the litter boxes…" He doubted my sanity. "Perfect…." I was smiling broadly now, and peeked at the goo on the bottom; "Your Mudblood friend trusts you, right?"

"I dunno… Yes…"

"Go get her," He glared at me suspiciously; "now."

He turned and went to get the girl. Heh.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms. She put on jeans and a t-shirt. Too bad; this would have been a lot better if she was still in bikini. I grabbed her by her upper arm tightly and she yelled.

"Draco," I indicated her with my head as if she wasn't a person but heavy furniture, "get the other half." He finally seemed to realise what I was up to, and seemed hesitant to do it. "Blondie…" I said with a bit less equanimity and a bit more threat in my voice. It worked; he grabbed her arm between shoulder and elbow, and together we lifted her up.

People are heavy when they don't cooperate. Especially girls, I'm sure.

When we lifted her up high enough and turned her about 45 degrees, someone decided to join us to see what was going on. "Hullo Weasel," I said nicely, "Would you do us all a favour and push her head down?"

"D'eh-…" This bloke was so lost in this world… I shook my head sympathetically and then forced Mudblood's head down, in the container, enjoying how she raised her voice even more. Draco wasn't very strong, so I intentionally waited until his arms where shaking with her weight before I 'helped' him again.

"Draco…" Weasel looked like he was about to cry. "You… I thought…" he wanted to do something, I could ell from the way he nervously put his hands in his hair, but there was something holding him back… according to his words, that something was Draco. How pathetic was this guy? I knew when he took Blondie's coffee mug up from the ground to prevent us from kicking it over in our struggle with Mudblood. By Hell!

"This guy is mental as can be."

Blondie ignored him and my remark completely –as he should-, and we started counting down with nods of our heads for the big finale. _Three… Two... One…_

With one final effort we dumped her in completely. I clapped my hands and Draco wiped his hands off on his boxers, and then we stepped back to watch her struggle and scream for help.

After a few seconds of silence from our part –Mudblood kept shouting- Blondie went over to Weasel. "Gimme that," he said, as he took his mug. Weasel seemed to be begging for something with his eyes, but didn't say a thing. He obviously wanted to help the girl, but he didn't seem capable of doing so even though we wouldn't hold him back. There's no need to; he is funny enough without cat shit on his face. Would he know that? Nope… And I'm not going to tell him…

Draco took a sip of his coffee.

'Blondie' didn't quite fit him now; it seems inappropriate to refer to someone with something other than their name when they're consuming something.

"It's cold," he said, and glanced over to me, before focussing his meaningful gaze back on the girl.

Girl. Because she, too, was consuming something now. _Not quite a delicacy though… not in Europe, anyway. _

"Yes, might want to rid of that…" I replied, grinning broadly.

Blondie stepped forward, careful to avoid Granger's kicks. Her screams had become cries by now; apparently she assumed to be in there for only a moment.

"Hold still," Blondie commanded, but Granger responded with more kicks only.

So then he mug was poured empty over her.

"Looks like mud to me"

**Author's notes:**

Thank you SO much Haco, Same-Old-Anti-Faerytale, PistGurl, AWhiteRose88, cranterny, ScarletxEmerald, Ambertje Wiccan98 and Ambertje! ;D

Without you I probably wouldn't bother. :3

Tomorrow I will have my first college. My schedule looks all right so far (no classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays) but I expect that to change soon so I can't promise frequent updates. I'm sorry!


End file.
